


Will probably write when I get back from vacay

by thunderwave



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave
Summary: Probably a few dabbles with heartnreak, hurt/comfort, sex, and other fantasies about one Gabriel Reyes aka my actual husband.





	Will probably write when I get back from vacay

I'll writes this when I get back from Disneyworld 


End file.
